Fade Away
by Aloysha aka Solis
Summary: Halloween 1981, Snape is given two choices. In a world where darkness won, Ronald Weasley is given as a prize for loyalty. SnapeRon, Dark
1. Chapter 1

Fade Away

Don't even own the computer this is written on

Author: Aloysha AKA Solis

Fandom: Harry Potter

Genre: Alternate Universe, Slash, Drama

Rating: M/R on ffdotnet. NC-17 everywhere else.

Pairings: Snape/Ron, Lucius/Percy, Draco/Ginny, Voldemort/Fred/George, Remus/Sirius/Bill, and Narcissa/Charlie

Warnings: Sex with minors, Sex in general, Slash, Violence, Language, Torture, and BDSM.

Notes: Ahhh…my mind has been twisted lately. This is a tale in two parts. Part one (Fade Away) is Ron's life from the time he's given to Snape up until falling into the 'Light World'. Part two (Finding Home) is his struggle to get back to where he belongs.

Disclaimer: Other than that, no I'm not a really weird pervert who thinks sex with minors is okay (I'm still a minor myself at this point. July can't come soon enough…) There are laws against this sort of thing for a reason and no one with a conscious should engage in relations with someone who can't legally give consent.

Summery: Halloween 1981, Snape is given two choices. One ends in the death of the Potter family. In a world where darkness won, Ronald Weasley is given as a prize for loyalty.

0000000000000000

Prelude

Sins of the Master

0000000000000000

__

October 31st, 1981

Severus Snape was having a big of a moral dilemma. Or at least as moral a dilemma as a man who really had no morals to speak of could have. He'd just received two owls; one was from Lord Voldemort, megalomaniac and sociopath extraordinaire, and the other was from Dumbledore, benign puppet master and manipulator unlike any other. Voldemort knew where the Potters were and was considering letting Severus do his dirty work in exchange for an eternal place in the Death Eater Inner Circle and an 'Unmatched' reward. Dumbledore wanted to know how close Voldemort was to his targets in exchange for a clean conscious and protection.

Snape wasn't really sold on the idea of killing Lily Potter and her child, though he had no qualms about killing her husband. At the same time to talk to Dumbledore he'd have to go to Hogwarts directly, as any owl he sent would be watched due to Voldemort's vast paranoia and by the time he got there Voldemort could have grown impatient and gone on his own.

Beyond that Severus wasn't sure which was better: a redeemed soul or power.

On one hand he was a simple man at heart and power had never really appealed to him so much as having a way to defy his long dead and buried father. He found power distasteful in a sense, corrupting all those who tried to grasp it. But, at the same time, he didn't care much about his soul and wasn't sure he fancied spending his whole life under Dumbledore's thumb.

He just wasn't sure which path he was to take. He had two options, both positive while being negative. Two sides of the same coin…

There was an idea. A coin. He'd flip a coin.

He found a Knut in his pocket and looked at it. Knuts side he'd got Voldemort, numbers he'd go to Dumbledore. This way it was all up to chance and there would be no guilt involved.

It was all up to fate.

__

November 2nd, 1981

Chaos. The Potters were dead, the Ministry was under very heavy attack from the Death Eaters, and Hogwarts was soon to fall thanks to the help of loyal students on the inside. All in the span of 36 hours and some odd minutes. Somehow he'd thought the downfall of the side of light would take longer.

Malfoy Manor, the current Death Eater stronghold, was abuzz with life and excitement. Still a hush fell over the assembled crowd when he walked in. The savior to the Wizarding World, who'd killed the threat to their master and to their way of life

Severus was a hero.

It was a strange feeling to be sure. And to think, all he'd had to do was murder an infant to do it. It was funny how his life always seemed to work like that. He strode to the library, dragging his bound captive behind him. The guards at the door opened it when they saw him coming before bowing as he walked past.

He supposed he'd be getting a lot of that from now on.

The Malfoy's were already present; Narcissa looking as beautiful and delicate as she ever did and Lucius as cold and stoic as usual. He and Severus had been close once, intimately so, but the after Lucius had married the relationship had dissolved.

Not being of the marriage so much, as Narcissa certainly couldn't be inclined to care. Rather they'd each had responsibilities to attend to and less 'accepting' members of society wouldn't have appreciated an affair such as theirs.

"Look Lucius," Narcissa's voice was soft and almost musical. "Severus brought us a present."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Hardly. This is a gift for our Lord."

She sighed "Fine. I would have liked to play with her is all."

"Perhaps later." Voldemort said, a smile curving his lips as he strode into the room. He stopped in front of Severus and his captive, who was shrieking around her gaga almost frantically. "How nice. The young Mrs. Potter. You've really outdone yourself Severus."

He bowed slightly, showing respect he didn't really feel. It was okay though, Voldemort knew better than to think it was sincere. That had never been one of his shortcomings; Dumbledore on the other hand had thought that because Severus had spied for him that he was loyal or gave a damn. That had been his mistake and that was why he was about to fail.

He'd put too much faith in an unstable variable. It was like when trying to come up with a new potion, or modify an already existing one. All new elements were unstable variables; just because you knew what they might do in one situation didn't mean you know how they would act when exposed to a different case. Caution had to used, least a deadly mixture be formed.

"I must confess, young lady, that you quite fascinate me. I wonder what about you, a simple Mudblood, could cause your child to be the thing that could end my reign. You don't seem to be much to look at and your power, while slightly above average, is nothing outstanding." Voldemort, in spite of addressing Lily, didn't seem to really be paying much attention to her.

Green eyes, which had once been the only kind things Severus saw in his days at Hogwarts, stared up at him through dark red bangs with a cold fury in them. He shivered, finding himself hoping that Voldemort would finish his monologue soon so she could be disposed of.

There was nothing more dangerous than a female who had lost her young and Severus had no desire to be near should she…bubble over.

"I've decided to employ a Muggle tactic for finding you out. It's called…autopsy, I believe. Slicing you open and discovering what makes you so special. I would have liked to do the same to your husband, but it's hardly necessary. Now, from what I understand a person is usually dead before being opened but that seems so pointless; I'd much rather examine you alive. I imagine it will hurt quite a bit."

He expression didn't change, though she screamed some intelligible at them. Voldemort, who did bore so easy it was nearly disturbing, strode over to the couches Narcissa and Lucius were occupying.

"Now, Severus, I'm sure you've heard that Dumbledore has let the Ministry know that Sirius Black told me where the Potter's were hiding out. Lucius had informed me that before we attacked, they managed to catch him and put him in Azkaban for containment."

Lucius smiled coolly. "Yes. They were especially upset when he refused to tell them where Mrs. Potter had been taken to."

Lily shouted something else and began to thrash about on the floor. Severus blinked at her almost distractedly before turning back to Voldemort to discover where this little piece on information was about to take him.

"You're aware, I'm sure, of Black's relationship with Remus Lupin, a known werewolf. A werewolf who would be most useful in the final attack on Hogwarts."

Severus arched an eyebrow. Had the man finally slid over the chasm into insanity, or was he just getting stupider the closer to success he became? "I doubt Lupin will be eager to aid our cause, especially after killing his friends."

"Simple. I will simply inform him that Black in innocent, framed by Peter Pettigrew and then, to seal the deal, I'll offer him Black's freedom and let him in on the little fact that Dumbledore is very much aware of who betrayed the Potters."

While this made sense, Black would rather die than betray Potter or risk his godson's life as that was just the sort of stubborn fool that he was, Severus had to admit a certain amount of skepticism. Why would Dumbledore let one of his most loyal rot at a time like this? Though, it was also true that Dumbledore never left things to chance and would know who was the one guarding the Potters' secret, even if he was pretending otherwise.

The fact still remained that setting Black up seemed to serve him no actual purpose. He said as much and Voldemort smirked before nodding to Narcissa.

"Black was an…how do you like to phrase it, unstable variable, like yourself. While he seemed loyal to Dumbledore he was in truth loyal to his friends. Black had no allegiance to Dumbledore in truth and when the opportunity to eliminate him without looking bad arose he took it by naming Black as the betrayer."

Voldemort chuckled lightly, a smile quirking his lips. "I must admit, it's rather ingenious; I doubt even Black realizes what has happened. Albus has always been a master manipulator, convincing all of the good boys and girls that light and dark actually exist."

Severus nodded. That was Dumbledore's greatest lie: Good and Evil, Light and Dark Magic. There was no light and dark, simply acceptable and forbidden. What was forbidden was only forbidden because those in power, the Ministry for example, were afraid of what one powerful enough to wield such magic would mean to their precious 'balance'.

"This, Severus, is where your aid is once again required. Go to Lupin and offer him this…deal. If he agrees bring him to your family home. If he doesn't leave him in peace; give him time to think it through."

Snape nodded and, with one last look into frigid emerald colored eyes, turned to leave and track down the creature that had nearly killed him once and hope that Lupin wasn't motivated to try it again.

00000000000

"I want Peter."

It was going surprisingly well. Lupin had let him into the apartment he shared with Black, as shown by Quidditch Trophies and leather jacket in the front hall, without a word. His wand had been sitting on the table next to the couch, which was worn and had clearly seen better days, but he'd made no move to grab it.

For a moment Severus had thought Lupin wasn't aware that he was truly working for Voldemort but the man had werewolf had surprised him, asking if he intended to kill him as he'd allowed all of his friends to be killed. Severus had chosen to refrain from confessing that'd he'd done more than allow the Potter family to be killed. Instead he'd laid out the information, as Voldemort had given it to him.

Lupin's face hadn't reflected any emotion, amber eyes as dead as the moment Severus had entered his home. Finally, after a long pause, he gave his response.

"What?"

"I want Peter." Lupin repeated, tone as empty as the first time he'd uttered the words. "You want my help. Information about the Order that you never got. I want Peter."

Severus had to admit he was surprised. He leaned forward somewhat and cocked his head to the side. "Somehow I can't quite believe that you would sell your soul for a chance at revenge."

"I can count the number of friends I've ever had on one hand and the people willing to be involved with me on one finger. I've lost all but one forever and I can't change that. I won't lose everything." There was a certain conviction in Lupin's voice that Severus couldn't help but want to respect. Still he couldn't really believe that Lupin was going to give it up that easily. Not him, one of the forever golden boys who never got in trouble, no matter how much they choose to torment their fellow students.

"Is it really that easy for you? Betraying all of the goodness you stood for-"

Lupin snorted. "As if you believe in any of it."

"Doesn't matter. Your friends believed it; can you turn your back on that? Or will you betray us the moment we let you in?"

"Betray? James and Lily and Harry are dead and Peter made it so. He betrayed all of us." He looked up and an almost animalistic rage burned in his eyes and Severus swallowed. "You say Dumbledore knew and he probably did. He wouldn't let something as big as changing Secret Keepers slip past him. He's letting Sirius suffer so he can get him out of the way and so he's betrayed us. Werewolves don't betray people; it's not…something we can do. People who cross my kind don't survive.

"Besides. What do you know about souls?" An almost cruel smirk curved Lupin's lips as he said the last words. Somehow he wouldn't have though the werewolf had it in him to be so…well, nasty.

Severus was silent for a moment then shrugged. Lupin had a point. He'd allowed Voldemort to claim his soul, his humanity, years ago. He didn't even have a conscious to speak of anymore. He'd left hundreds of lives up to a coin toss and didn't regret it.

"We should go. Voldemort wants to have all of the members of Dumbledore's order by sunrise. I doubt he'll mind parting with your idiot friend to have it done."

Lupin nodded.

Severus didn't realize it then, but he'd witnessed the 'death' of a once mild tempered if not long suffering man into the future Prized Executioner of Lord Voldemort, who would hunt the Rebels of the Light with hardly a thought. All over a betrayal that Severus himself had carried out.

Not that he would have cared. Just another person giving their humanity for the sake of personal gain or revenge. Hardly even something worth noting.


	2. Elemental Magic

Fade Away

Don't even own the computer this is written on

Author: Aloysha AKA Solis

Fandom: Harry Potter

Genre: Alternate Universe, Slash, Drama

Rating: M/R on ffdotnet. NC-17 everywhere else.

Pairings: Snape/Ron, Lucius/Percy, Draco/Ginny, Voldemort/Fred/George, Remus/Sirius/Bill, and Narcissa/Charlie

Warnings: Sex with minors, Sex in general, Slash, Violence, Language, Torture, and BDSM.

Notes: I'd like to say thanks to Mali, Catc10, Kit-D, and Sexy-as-Ron for reviewing. Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Other than that, no I'm not a really weird pervert who thinks sex with minors is okay (I'm still a minor myself at this point. July can't come soon enough…) There are laws against this sort of thing for a reason and no one with a conscious should engage in relations with someone who can't legally give consent.

Summery: Halloween 1981, Snape is given two choices. In a world where darkness won, Ronald Weasley is given as a prize for loyalty.

0000000000000000

Chapter One

Elemental Magic

0000000000000000

It was over within the month. Voldemort declared Lucius the new Minister of Magic and himself Lord of all Magical People in one fell swoop. He eliminated most of the Ministry, that being those unwilling to swear allegiance when brought before him, and quickly replaced them with those among the Death Eaters that he was inclined to favor.

Once he had his rule in England thoroughly established he sent small forces to each of the Ministry Offices around the world and those two came under his power with no noted struggle. Word hadn't quite leaked to the general public yet, as Voldemort had given control of the papers and radio to Narcissa and ordered nothing be revealed.

The final task had been Hogwarts. With the information Lupin provided taking out most of the members of Dumbledore's Inner Circle was almost disturbingly easy. Some slipped through the cracks, having been forewarned of the attacks, and Dumbledore himself vanished from Hogwarts, along with a few professors and students.

Most however were left behind. The school was placed in a kind of lockdown, with Slytherin students and loyal teachers enforcing it until Voldemort could choose someone he saw fit to take over as Headmaster. He didn't want Hogwarts destroyed, but rather turned into the 'ultimate' educational haven for Pureblood students.

Severus suspected it was more to rub salt in the preverbal wound than any interest in education but he had never been one to express such opinions.

"The first order of business will be to round up all of the Purebloods, Half-bloods, and Muggle-borns, one neighborhood at a time, and do what we have done in the Ministry. All who swear allegiance to me will be set loose with no consequence and all those who don't will be eliminated."

They were in Voldemort's new office, listening to the changes he intended to put into action immediately. They were his inner circle, the most trusted and competent among the Death Eaters, and thus worthy of their Lord's political musings.

Or something to that effect.

They being Lucius, Narcissa, the Lestranges, Severus, and of course Voldemort. It seemed Voldemort had a love of politics, or something of that manner, and was trying to re-make the government to suit his needs.

"We'll also have to closely monitor all people for a time, to stamp out any seeds of rebellion. It's always easiest to strike when things are transitioning. Severus has brewed a potion to suppress the urge to fight back and we'll begin to integrate it into the water but until then we'll be on guard." Voldemort was sitting at his desk, watching as a quill scratched over a piece of parchment. Severus assumed it was recording the man's decrees to be sent to the Ministry to be placed into action.

The potion of which Voldemort spoke was really less flowery than the man made it seem. It destroyed most, if not all, free will and made a person easily led, manipulated, and molded. The perfect concoction when staging a major coup d'état.

"From now on no one will be permitted to marry a Muggle. Anyone who does will be killed, along with his or her family. Muggleborns will only be allowed to attend certain schools and will break contact with their families the moment they cross the Magical Barrier."

That surprised Severus. He'd always thought Voldemort a bit of an idiotic fanatic who would see the entire Wizarding race wiped out by not allowing mixed unions to happen. While Severus wasn't found of Muggleborn wizards, at least not with them being on the same level as Pureblood ones, he wasn't so foolish as to think that they could do without them. There were about three Muggleborns to every Pureblood and they simply couldn't survive if they only intermarried.

It was slightly encouraging to find that Voldemort wasn't so blinded by his way of thinking that he could see the obvious. Perhaps he had really made the correct decision.

"Next is Magical Creatures. All of the restrictions against them will be destroyed. So long as they are loyal and don't threaten the Magical populace I see no reason to have all of these foolish laws that could, potentially, breed discontent among them against us. Severus I have decided you will, for the time being, take control of Hogwarts."

Severus scowled. "I don't care for children."

Voldemort's expression seemed to imply that he didn't care. Severus sighed then nodded his agreement. This was just another way to taunt Dumbledore. Who better to take control of his school then the one who had helped send him into hiding?

The old coot was going to be furious.

"The last thing, for the moment anyway, are the Elemental Barriers. The Ministry has the barriers placed on all wizards the moment they display any elemental power. I plan to stop placing the barriers. As Elementals are only found among Purebloods and Half-bloods of extremely powerful background it would seem pointless to restrict allies."

Elemental Wizards were more of a story than reality. The Ministry had placed restrictions and demanded all children who showed the power have the powers bound to stop them from becoming too powerful years ago. Almost a hundred and fifty years if Severus recalled right.

"You're going to release the elemental powers?" Lucius sat up in his seat.

Voldemort flashed Lucius a nasty smile. "Getting your hopes up Lucius? Hoping to have your own binding reversed?" Lucius just stared at him. Voldemort chuckled. "No, I won't be releasing anyone's power. It's impossible to reverse the bindings."

"What if they choose to rise against us?"

Voldemort made a dismissive noise. "All children born with Elemental powers to families that would teach them to rebel against us will be placed in Hogwarts, where they will be taught the right way and have no urge to defy."

The right way being Voldemort's way. A generation of brainwashed morons, all under Severus' indifferent tutelage. He could hardly contain his joy.

"Beyond that, while I intend to stop placing the barriers, I plan to have them placed with loyal families, where they can be of use."

More like sold like slaves. Sent to Hogwarts to learn how to serve those who served Voldemort well and then shipped off to the highest bidders.

Oh well. At least he'd be able to mold Hogwarts as he saw fit. The first thing was he was doing was getting rid of that damn sorting hat and the houses. He'd find a more fitting way of deciding where the students were to be, and he'd weed out little bastards who reminded him of Black and Potter straight away.

Speaking of Black, he was a little surprised Lupin wasn't present. In less than two weeks the werewolf had become Voldemort's new favorite, tracking down and dragging in his former allies with a dispassionate focus that was unlike Severus had ever seen. Surely he was worthy of the inner circle as well.

As if echoing his thoughts the door swung open and Lupin strode in. The temperature of the room seemed to drop, as if he'd brought in the chilly November air with him. He walked right to Voldemort's desk and handed him a piece of parchment. Voldemort took it and read it quickly, a smile curving his lips as he did.

"You found the Weasley family. Hardly surprising, considering the sheer number of them." He sat back, crumpling the parchment as he went. "I've decided, Lupin, that you will be my new Executioner. You seem to have a talent for it."

Lupin inclined his head to the side slightly by way of response. Severus honestly didn't think he'd heard the werewolf speak since he'd agreed to join the Death Eaters.

"I think the elder Weasley's should be your first duty in your new position. Tomorrow I think, in the middle of Daigon Alley. A way to let the public know that things are changing. The Weasley children…how many are there?"

There was a pause then Narcissa spoke. "One girl, a few months old. Three older boys, a set of twins, and then a younger boy."

"Have them taken to Hogwarts."

"That may be difficult." Lupin said, voice low and harsh. "The two oldest ones have exhibited…odd power. One conjured a bird of fire and turned Crabbe the ashes and the other a dragon of water and drowned Goyle."

"Much to your dismay, I'm sure." Severus commented. Lupin glanced over at him, amber eyes as cold as ice. He shrugged.

"I thought it was funny."

Severus couldn't even find it in himself to be surprised anymore. It was becoming far too easy to become jaded these days. He just nodded then leaned back in his seat, turning his eyes to Voldemort, who now looked very thoughtful.

"Elemental spirits. No one has seen one since the barrier went up." There was a strange gleam of excitement in his gaze. "It seems the Weasley children will be the perfect specimens to begin with."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

From what he heard the execution went off without much of a hitch. A crowd had formed, wanting to see what all the fuss was about and, at exactly noon, Lupin had performed the killing curse on Molly and Arthur Weasley. There had been some screaming and panicking but a half-dozen Dementors had quickly seen everyone moved to silence and then, within moments, had returned to whatever they'd been doing before.

As Voldemort had said that begun the new 'Era' as it were. All of the Muggleborns were moved out of Hogwarts, some of the Magical Universities, and high positions in society then 'relocated' to more 'appropriate' levels. All those who resisted were sent to Azkaban and forgotten. Voldemort's new laws were announced, much to the joy of the Creatures community.

Severus was pretty sure that, should Dumbledore ever be able to gather forces again, he'd find a hard time battling giants, werewolves, and vampires. Voldemort had secured himself a very powerful army just on that front.

Severus had to admit that Voldemort was smarter and more practical than he'd originally thought.

At least that's what he'd been about to believe, when Voldemort graced him with his final reward for his loyalty and such, in the form of a one-year-old child.

Ronald Weasley to be exact, the youngest boy of the recently killed Weasley parents. He wasn't the only one to receive such a gift, Lupin had gotten one as well as the release of his lover. Lucius and Narcissa had both claimed one, as well as well as the only girl as a future companion for their son.

After all, the Weasley's came from an old family and they had to be sure their son married and breed well, even if it ended up being vaguely incestuous.

Voldemort had laid claim to the twins and, in some strange kind of karmic fate, Severus had gotten the one that no one else wanted. Even when he was part of the inner circle he was at the bottom of the preverbal totem.

Then again, Bellatrix and her husband hadn't gotten anything except control of Azkaban, so he supposed he didn't really have a place to complain. A mangy werewolf and a spy had outdone them, after years of unfaltering loyal service.

That had to hurt.

Still, there was the issue of this child.

Severus blinked at Voldemort, who seemed pretty pleased with himself, while trying to ignore the mousy looking woman holding the infant in question standing behind the man. Finally he found words.

"What am I going to do with a baby?"

"That's hardly my concern. I'm sure you'll find in time that he'll be very useful. He'll be powerful, loyal to you, and if his older brother's are anything to go by he will be an attractive child."

Severus decided to not even dwell on how disturbing that was, or how sorry he felt for the twins now in Voldemort's possession. While he was a great many things, most of which were foul and vile, he liked to think he was just slightly above buggering children.

"It's not as if you have to take him now. For now he, the girl, the twins, and one of the other boys will be cared for elsewhere, until they're old enough to actually be useful." Severus didn't want the child at all but it seemed Voldemort already had his mind made up.

Whatever. It was hid experiment anyway. Severus would just…sell the brat or something whenever it got sent back to him.

"Fine."

Voldemort smiled, but it was a very loaded expression and it made him very uneasy. "Don't be so pessimistic Severus. I'm sure you'll thank me later."

"Sure."

Voldemort's smile only grew wider. "Indeed. Since he is now yours it's up to you if you wish to change any of his records. His birth records have been altered of course, to eliminate his parents and erase his last name."

"So he's baby number six?"

"Just Ronald at the moment, ward of one Severus Snape. Lucius and Narcissa saw fit to give their prizes the Malfoy name."

Severus winced at the prospect of the kid having his name. "Ronald is fine. If we're done I have some changes I'd like to put into action at Hogwarts, not to mention finishing re-warding the castle. As much fun as keeping the students under lockdown as been I think it's time things begin."

Voldemort nodded. "Let me know how things have gone when it's done. I'm very interested in what you plan to do."

Funny. The only thing Severus was really interested in was the bottle of brandy he knew was in the cellar of his manor. He'd worry about Voldemort's twisted idea of what constituted a reward later on, after he'd finally gotten things sorted out.

00000000000000000

Next Chapter: Six years later and we finally encounter a very different Ron than the one we know, and the story truly begins.


End file.
